Naruto son of Hades book 1
by thedarkjuubidragongod
Summary: Naruto the son of Death himself what will he do now that he is in the Percy Jackson world with gods, monsters and more what will happen to the Best blond ninja Now... smart/super strong/dark Naruto
1. To the next world Chapter 1

**I Hope you like my story this is my first one also know that it is only T as there might be cursing and there will be fighting**

**god/demon/summoner speaking "lighting."**

**god/demon/summoner thought '_who are you.'_**

**human/human demon form speaking "**um help!"

**human/human demon form thought '**_i am so DEAD!"_

**anything**** that has writing ** _i am sorry my son_

* * *

**Oct/10**

today is another bad day for Naruto it was his 5th birthday and another mob was after him.

"Get back here Demon so we can kill you!" said a Inu Ambu. "NO i will never let you get me." said Naruto As he ran faster to get away. he saw wall and he knew we would be beaten. "Well well well look's like we got you now demon." said a man in the mob. Naruto was scared but he knew his Jiji would come to save him. '_ya right_.' he told himself. '_he'll just come at the last sec like always i mean come on i know he is old but he is the Hokage and they are the leader and that Inu-baka always is in the crowed.' _then he knew that the Hokage was just trying to make him be the village's punching bag and protector '_well if that's what they are going to do then i am going to leave village and take all there stuff with me.' _thought to himself and then blackout and heard the Hokage say good job to everyone and take him the the hospital.

**2 hours later/ at the hospital**

In Naruto's mind you could see him walking in a forest in till he got to a cave with bars at the front of it. "Hello anyone there." he yelled he then heard a loud noise in the cave.**"Come closer boy." **the thing said in the cage/cave. Naruto went up and he saw a large claw come down at him and he stayed still he keep looking in the cave/cage and he saw a huge nine tailed fox, pouting? **"well your not fun are you."** now starting to sound female. "Your the Kyuubi no kitsune i guess that makes my theory correct then that you are sealed inside of me." Naruto said with not a sound of fear.

. Kyuubi looked surprised that taking those seals off his mind made him a lot smarter then he was. **"Well i guess i will tell you why I attacked Konoha." **Said Kyuubi.**  
**

**same as canon but if you do not know it was Madara's fault**

**"And that's all kit." **said Kyuubi. "thank you for telling me this Kyu-chan but i just want you to know i hate Konoha and i plan to destroy it one day." said Naruto with a lot of hate at the name of Konoha. Kyuubi blushed when Naruto said Kyu-chan but nod when he said he was going to destroy Konoha. **"Naruto-kun~ how did you know i was a girl?" ** Naruto blushed when Kyuubi said his name like that "Well i knew by the sound of your voice sounded a bit female that's how." said Naruto.**"Ok then that means i don't need to stay in this form any longer." **said Kyuubi. As Naruto looked confused when she said the Kyuubi started to shrink down and soon stood a women that looked amazing she has two DD cup breast flawless skin beautiful red hair and had vary nice kimono to Naruto she was more then a goddess. Kyuubi blushed when she saw Naruto staring at her. when Naruto knew that she saw him staring at her he looked away with a blush. he then asked "So kyu-chan how do i get out of here." Kyuubi just laughs and said "Just think of a door and walking thou it." she said to him. he nodded and then he woke up.

**Outside of Naruto's mind**

after tallking to Kyuubi he saw the Hokage and was pissed but keep it inside "Are you ok my boy?"said the old man said acting as if he cared. "Ya i am fine old man." said Naruto acting as if he did not want to kill the 'old man' . "Good to hear well you should be able to get out now so i am going bye Naruto." said the old man. after he left went to work he got up and went to the Hokage's tower and went op the stars luckily there were no ambu so it was easy to grab all the scrolls and put them in a back pack then he went to the pitchers to take his dad's photo then he saw a safe he felt as if he was on auto pilot as he cut his finger and put it on the safe the safe then popes out five scrolls he put the biggest one on his back and the rest in his back pact he then ran to a part of a forest he then sat down and looked at the scrolls he then took a random one and saw it was one of the scrolls from the vault it had a weird symbol on it (Hades symbol) and it glowed a bit and say some letters he began to read.

_Dear son_

_Hey Naruto you must be four or you have been beaten your first time i am you dad_

_Minato Namikaze in that world but my true Name is Hades god of the Underworld_

_now you may be thinking that i left you but stop that now as i am not aloud to take _

_you with me if i could i would in a hart beat i love you son but i want to also say i am _

_sorry for selling Kyuubi in you i did not want that to happen you see as i was in that world _

_their god's took away my power in till i left or died __ so i could do nothing much as i could at_

_full power i also want to say that in my will you get everything so i sealed it in the scroll next to this  
_

_one the rules state a god not take care of his child but it dose not say i cant help you so i give you _

_this necklace it gives you the ability to talk to the dead as well as see them it also lets you be __invisible__  
_

_as well as lets you use some shadows i also want to say that if you ever want to see me or get _

_away from that world say this "I Naruto Son of the god of the Underworld wish to leave here to Greek side 1576."_

_and you will be in my world well i must go now good bye my son. _

_love dad_

_I love you my son_

Naruto felt sad when his dad said he could not take him but then he was happy that his dad loved him and that he could leave this place the he made his choice he then said. "I Naruto son of the god of the Under world wish to leave here to Greek side 1576." and then he vanished right when the Ambu appered and said "The demon is not here lets go." said the Inu Ambu. What they did not know was that Naruto would be back one day for them.

* * *

**I hope you liked it sorry at the start as i was tired and my computer shut down on me and broke so i have to use this computer instead but ya i hope you liked this as much or more then me have a good time and i also want to say that now that it is the holidays i can make more of this Bye :) **


	2. I hate math Chapter 2

**I love how well this is coming along and i hope you guy's and girl's like it**

**god/demon/summoner speaking "lighting."**

**god/demon/summoner thought '_who are you.'_**

**human/human demon form speaking "**um help!"

**human/human demon form thought '**_i am so DEAD!"_

**anything**** that has writing ** _i am sorry my son_

**I do Not own anything sadly**

* * *

**with Naruto 7 years later**

After Naruto left thing's have been going good for the now twelve year old when he first appeared he was in a forest in New York he began reading some of the scrolls and learn a lot the first thing he learned was the **Shadow clone jutsu** he instantly learned that we could learn a lot faster then ever now with that jutsu he then learned that people spoke English so he went to a library to learn it he took some book's with him about Greek mythology ware he leaned about things that may vary well save his life he also leaned that no one knew how to use chakra as it was locked for good in everyone after a bit he went to a school called Yancy Academy ware he meet his new best friend Percy Jackson he met him and they hit off great after that he met Percy's other friend who smelled like goat just as how Percy smelled like the water, not that he smelled people but Amy-chan who is the Kyuubi real name made his senses better as well as found him a blood line but has yet to unlock it yet so here he was now on a bus to go to the museum to learn more about mythology.

"I am going to kill her." Percy said as Nancy Bobofit thew her peanut butter sandwich at Grover "It's ok i like peanut butter." said Grover. Percy was about to get up in till he saw the smirk on Naruto's face. Grover then said "also your already on probation you know who'll get blamed if anything happens." "true if i was the one doing it." said Percy. Then Grover saw Naruto's smirk and paled as everyone knew don't mess with Naruto no mater what. Naruto then said "Miss Boba fett what do you think you are doing." Nancy paled and stopped and said " Nothing Naruto." she said. Naruto smirked "Good girl." he said as if talking to a dog then everyone laugh at her. after that everyone got off the bus and Mr. Brunner led everyone for the museum tour he was in a wheelchair taking everyone down the hall he got everyone gather around and was telling them about stuff then Percy said to Nancy who was snickering. "will you just shut up." but it cam out louder then he meant and Mr. Brunner stopped and looked at Percy "Mr. Jackson did you have any comments?" Percy shock his head. "Ok then can you tell me what this picture means then." said Mr. Brunner. "well it's Kronos eating his kid's right?" said Percy. "Yes now can you tell me why?" seeing that Percy was having trouble with this Naruto said "It is because Kronos king of the titans heard a prophesy and got scared that his children world beat him like he defeated his dad and he ate them when the last born Zeus was born the mother hid him away and gave him a rock to eat then later Zeus came back and freed his siblings as they were immortal they were ok then the battle of the gods and titans happened and the gods won." said Naruto. "Good job Naruto and Percy both get credit now time for lunch."

**Outside **

"Man the weather is weird." said Percy as he ate his food. "ya i wonder what is going on?" said Naruto as he as well. Then Nancy came up and dumped her lunch all over poor Grover. "Opps." was all she said as she laugh at him. then Percy and Naruto got up and something weird happened Naruto's shadow's leg went up behind her and water pushed her. she then fell to the ground and yelled. "Percy and Naruto pushed me." was all she said and the math teacher Ms. Dodds and said. "you two are coming with me right now." she said the Grover said. "No it was me i pushed her." but she was having none of that and said. "Now Grover i don't think so now go sit down."

**In the Museum**

she then took Percy and Naruto into the museum and keep going in till they were at the back. "Now tell me ware is it Percy Jackson." Percy looked confused. "what do you mean." " i said Ware is it Percy Jackson i know you hid it some ware so tell me now ware is the lighting bolt." now Naruto understood. "your a furry." said Naruto and the furry looked at him. "Yes i am young master but i always test the new masters FIRST!" yelled the furry as you could see it now as she had transform and attacked him Naruto jumped then. Then Mr. Brunner came in "oh! Percy!" he then thew a pen to Percy who took off the cap and hit part of the furry. The furry yelled in furry and flew to him in till Naruto jumped on top of her and snapped its neck. Naruto then looked at Percy and Percy Looked at Naruto. "I hate MATH!" yelled Naruto and Percy at the same time.

* * *

**well i hope you liked the chapter and i will make another one tomorrow good night oh ya before i forget there is a pull as too what Naruto's bloodline will be please cast your vote or tell me any thing else that could be Naruto's bloodline BYE! :)**


	3. Done with school and new summoning cp 3

**well today is a new day and a new chapter well here it is hope you guys like it :)**

**god/demon/summoner speaking "lighting."**

**god/demon/summoner thought '_who are you.'_**

**human/human demon form speaking "**um help!"

**human/human demon form thought '**_i am so DEAD!"_

**anything**** that has writing ** _i am sorry my son_

**I do Not own anything sadly**

* * *

**Back with Naruto and Percy**

"um Percy ware did you get that sword?" asked a now calmer Naruto. Percy looked confused then remembered. "well after you jumped Mr. Brunner came in and gave me a pen then it turned into a sword." Naruto then looked at Percy. "well do you know how to make it back into a pen?" Percy shock his head. "Well good thing the sword know's how to." after Naruto said that the sword changed back into a pen as if it never was a sword. "well lets get outside and i would hide that pen Percy you may need it later." Percy nodded and put the pen in his pocket. They then walk outside then seeing Mr. Brunner he says "hello boys did you seen my pen i lost it?" Naruto and Percy start to walk away they could feel Mr. Brunner frown from behind. Naruto walks beside Percy and whispers "lets just go with what they say ok." Percy nodded. after they sit down to eat the rest of there lunch Nancy came up and said. "I hope wiped Ms. karr your butt." Percy was about to ask who but then Naruto said. "Nope she just wanted to say what a great job we have been doing right Percy." Percy just smiled and said "yep that's just what she said." Percy and Naruto just high five when Nancy fumed and just went away to go and try to pick pocket some one or something like that.

**At ****School**

Today was weird Naruto soundlessly got up and ran out the door he ran outside like his life depend on it he saw a cave and he could feel like something in there was for him then he saw a monster it had the number one on his mask like face it then looked at Naruto and ran at him. **(****this is my first real** **fight that i am ****typing tell me what you think) **Naruto did a back flip to get out of the way he then punch the thing in the face making it crack a bit. it then got a lot stronger and faster fight with all it's got it seemed to not stop for anything as it kept hitting Naruto one hit after the other then Naruto switched with a log and started to fight back he then got back and filled himself with fire chakra and he punched it in the face black fire came out of his fist the mask broke and inside it was a scroll **(ok the fight is over hoped you like that little part there will be more fight's later) **Naruto looked at the scroll and saw it was a summoning contract and he would be the first one to sign it. Naruto then signed it and he did the seals for the summoning jutsu and he then summoned a man that had a number on his mask he then told him something startling "Hello young summoner my name is Pride leader of the seven deadly sins i see that you sign are contract so you already proved by beating anger who only i can in power and speed in the seven deadly sins so i accept you as are summoner now i must go." after that Naruto just went back to bed.

it has been a while sense the Furies happened and Percy had been getting more mad then normal he got into more fight's he starting to get F's then D's now so he has not been on his top and just a week ago he told the teach a old hag he did not know what that it meant but it felt good lucky Naruto got him to C's so he would make it thou but he could not come back to this school next year tomorrow would be the test for his class in Mr. Brunner so he kept working but then he got stuck "How the heck am i suppose to know the difference in chiron and Charon." Percy said but Naruto just sigh as he kept telling him the difference but he would not remember it so he just said "why don't we go and ask Mr. Brunner." Naruto said and Percy just nodded so the just went up they were about to walk in in till they here Grover and Mr. Brunner talking "A Kindly one at the school sir-." i know i should of seen it but what worry's me is that Percy still has his dad's sword and he may find out what's going on." "ya but what about Ms. dodds?" they haven't said anything about it they probable already forgot about her." "Sir i cant fail again." "i know Grover lets just try and keep them alive in till the winter solstice deadline." "yes sir." Naruto then grabbed Percy and took him back to the dorm and sat down on his bed "wow." was all they said and they went to bed."

**After the test (god i know i don't like written tests)**

Percy was just leaving when he heard Mr. Brunner calling for him "yes." said Percy "well Percy i just want to say how proud i was as your teacher and that you did great on your test." "thank you sir anything else sir." "yes i just want to say i think it might be better that you left here Percy i mean your not made for this school." Percy took this bad but felt better when Naruto said. "Ya don't take it the wrong way Percy you can do even better somewhere else." Mr. Brunner sent him a silent thank you. Naruto nodded and got in the bus "Come on Percy lets go to your mom's." Percy just smiled and nodded and got on the bus and sat next to Grover.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that and ya now Naruto has a new summoning contract and all but ya tell what you think i do read the reviews just so you know don't be shy also tell what Naruto's bloodline will be because he will have one good night BYE :)  
**


	4. on hold sorry

**well hello everyone i am happy with all that been going on i cant believe i got 1000 views ****already so thank you so much and enjoy i also want to say that the poll to Naruto's bloodline is still please tell what it should be.  
**

**god/demon/summoner speaking "lighting."**

**god/demon/summoner thought '_who are you.'_**

**human/human demon form speaking "**um help!"

**human/human demon form thought '**_i am so DEAD!"_

**anything**** that has writing ** _i am sorry my son_

**I do Not own anything sadly**

* * *

Grover looked around nervously then Percy felt like braking the icy. "you looking for the kindly ones." Grover nearly jumped when Percy said that then Percy told him what Naruto and he heard. "look Percy i was just saying to Mr. Brunner that you thinking that demon math teachers are real is-." "Grover me and Percy never said anything about Demon teachers." said Naruto. Grove just sighed and gave them both a card on the card it said.

_Grover Underwood Keeper Half-Blood Hill _

_Long Island __New York _

_(800) 009-0009_

"What's half-?" Percy was about to say in till Grover said "Don't say it out loud." Percy nodded and put the card in his Grover said. "Its the camp I go too." he said.

* * *

**Hi i am sorry but i just don't feel like writing the right now i am sorry but i will come back for this i will tell you that** **but just so you know i am going to make a bit of dragon ball and Naruto fanfiction so don't worry about me not writing thank you but still if you want to you can make your own part of this i am sorry i will be back. BYE :(**


End file.
